Surprises in our bedroom
by JustAnotherGuy100
Summary: Ron comes home after a month and found Hermione sleeping in their bed. And she's not alone. Read and Review!


**A/N: Still my english are bad. Still I'm not JKR. Still I want you people to review and tell me if you like it or not.**

* * *

><p>It was a month since the last time he was with Hermione. His last mission lasted longer than he expected or wanted. But now he was back and all he wanted to do, was to go home as soon as possible and made love to his beautiful wife. He thought to surprise her by not telling her he's back.<p>

He apparated close to their house, to avoid waking Hermione up with the loud noise he would make. He walked to their house and very slowly he used his muggle key. It was past midnight and he knew Hermione would be sleeping.

Entering the house slowly he placed his bags gently on the floor and closed the door behind him. He looked at his house. How much he missed it this past month. He sighed.

Yes, he missed his house, but more than anything, he missed her. Slowly he walked to the bedroom. The door was closed.

Very carefully he turned the doorknob and opened the door. What he saw, was the last thing he expected. Hermione was sleeping and not alone.

There lying down next to her was _him_. Hermione's arms were all around him, sleeping peacefully. Like what she was doing meant nothing to her. No guilts or anything.

And _him_? Out of everyone, why _him_? Didn't Hermione know how much they hate each other? Was that her plan? Was she waiting for him to leave so she could bring _him_ in their bed?

His anger was rising by the second. He knew what he had to do. He pulled his wand out of his jacket and pointed it at _him_.

It could all be over so soon. Just swish and flick. He could do it. He had learned so many spells in his Auror training that could make it look like an accident. He could make it look like natural death. He could curse him right now and not kill _him_ instantly. But day after day _he_ would feel weaker and weaker, and in a month from now…

He could do it, but he just needed a drink first.

He walked out of the room and went to the living room. He pulled the muggle whiskey he liked to drink every once in a while, but really quietly to not wake them up. He wouldn't allow a simple noise to ruin his plan.

He took a sip. It burned his throat, but he liked it. He filled a whole glass and stated drinking it as fast as he could. He didn't have time to waste.

Apparently it worked because now he felt ready to do it. With determination he walked back again in the bedroom gripping his wand hard on his hand.

This time he wasn't quiet and that was his mistake. His heavy footsteps startled Hermione. The moment she saw him coming in the room with the wand on his hand, she knew. She knew what he was coming to do. He was coming for _him_. She had no idea what he was going to do to _him_, but she knew it wasn't going to be a pretty sight.

She couldn't let him do it. She loved the one lying next to her too much to allow Ron to hurt him. She quickly pulled her wand under her pillow and pointed at Ron. "Expelliarmus!"

Ron's wand flew out of his hand and landed on Hermione's. Ron looked at her in shock.

"Ron what were you about to do?" she screamed at him.

Ron was at lost of words. That wasn't the plan. Hermione wasn't suppose to disarm him and _he_ shouldn't be wake up, like he was now and looking at him with scary eyes.

"You have some nerve asking me that, after…" he couldn't finish his sentence.

"Go in the kitchen and wait for me!" Hermione ordered Ron.

Ron defeated and with no wand, did as he was told.

Hermione started following him, but when she reached the bedroom door, she turned to her bed. "You stay right there. Everything will be alright, don't worry," she said smiling at _him_ and closing the door behind her.

Hermione walked slowly to the kitchen. She saw Ron drinking a glass of water. She wanted to hug him and tell him that what he saw meant nothing to her, but she knew her husband. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

Ron ignored her question. "Is this what's happening when I'm not here, Hermione? You're sleeping with _him_? And in our bed! Our bed, Hermione!"

Hermione didn't dare looking Ron in the eyes, but she decided to be honest with him. "Ron, what do you want to me say? You want me to apologise? Fine! I'm sorry that I'm sleeping with _him_, while you're not home!"

Ron's eyes widened. "What do you mean sleeping with _him_ when I'm not home? You mean that today wasn't the first time?"

Hermione simply shook her head and Ron got furious.

"How long, Hermione? Tell me how long this is happening?" he demanded to know.

"It started about two weeks ago. I was feeling lonely and I missed you and _he_ was there," she apologised.

"That's your excuse? _He_ was there?" Ron snapped.

"Ron, I'm not going to lie. This is the truth. I was-am missing so much and I couldn't sleep. I needed some comfort and _he_ was more than eager to fill the void of your absence. Maybe it was wrong from me to bring _him_ to our bed, but don't you think you're overreacting about the whole thing?" she asked him starting to feeling irritated with his behaviour.

"Overreacting? I caught you in our bed sleeping with _him_ in your arms and you're telling me I'm overreacting?" Ron screamed.

"You were ready to hex _him_ Ron, and God, knows what else!" Hermione screamed back.

Ron snorted "And why is that an overreaction, Hermione?"

"Because Crookshanks is a bloody cat, Ron!"


End file.
